Luliconazole is an antimycotic agent in the azole class. Luliconazole, chemically known as (2E)-2-[(4R)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dithiolan-2-ylidene]-2-imidazol-1-ylacetonitrile, is represented by compound of formula I,

Luliconazole is currently marketed in United States under the trade name Luzu cream, 1% contains 1% luliocnazole in a white cream for topical application. Luzu cream, 1% is indicated for the topical treatment of interdigital tinea pedis, tinea cruris, and tinea corporis caused by the organisms Trichophyton rubrum and Epidermophyton floccosum, in patients 18 years of age and older.
The present invention provides a novel process for preparation of luliconazole which provides a better purity profile and which can be easily performed on industrial scale.